<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apple of Eden by LaffeeTaffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301190">Apple of Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaffeeTaffee/pseuds/LaffeeTaffee'>LaffeeTaffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcoholism, All on board the let's-fuck-up-Gavin's-life train, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to friends to lovers to strangers to friends to lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gavin falls for an android, Gavin has feelings but doesn't know it, Gavin is afraid of kissing, Graphic Sexual Content, I swear there's an actual story in this, Implied rape and murder, Let's see how much sex we can cram into less than 20 chapters, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prejudice, Romance, Suspense, The non-conventional Gavin love story you didn't know you needed, Violence, You get the idea, aggressive sex, it's complicated as hell, one-night stands, so does Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaffeeTaffee/pseuds/LaffeeTaffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Broke, evicted, and clinging to his badge, volatile Detective Gavin Reed is given one last chance to prove himself when a string of murders beginning at Eden Club plagues the city of Detroit a year after the recognition of androids as a species. The investigation is off to a rocky start when deviated and re-hired FBI Agent Tes is asked to work alongside him. As tensions rise between the xenophobic detective and the dedicated deviant FBI agent, androids once again become the subject of controversy and plunge the concept of free will into chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apple of Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It couldn’t get worse than this.</p><p>The bar was particularly dark that night which was usually a sign that business was slow. A gray haze of cigarette smoke still hung over the place, but it was thin enough for the rancid stench of mop juice to rise up from the floor. The speakers in the bar must have been facing outward so that the music created a strange echo effect which made only the pounding of the drums audible with no detectable beat. Not that anyone was listening to it anyway. If customers were smart, they’d keep their head down over their bottle and their hands where everyone could see them. At least that’s what Gavin had learned the hard way over the years.</p><p>He tilted the bottle up and took in a mouthful of the grainy liquor, shutting his eyes as he did so he didn’t accidentally make eye-contact with anyone. When he lowered the bottle to the counter again, he resumed spinning his cell phone on the bar, whirring it like a propeller and catching it every so often. The beer left a dirty taste in his mouth. He wanted something stronger, but ordering heavy liquor from the bar was a signal to every grab-ass prick that his wallet was fair game. On a night like tonight, that may not have been a problem. Still, the idea of being homeless <em> and </em> broke was enough to keep the alcohol in check.</p><p>He caught his cell phone in mid-spin and tapped the screen. No calls and no messages. He wanted to get more drunk. The screen went dark, and he raised the bottle again and downed another two mouthfuls. He hunched over as he set the bottle down, gripping it tightly in one hand and running his other hand across his face so that his unshaven jaw scratched his skin. Someone had to get in touch with him eventually. At least one of them had to be pissed enough to call and yell at him. It would give him something to work with. He was better at fixing things when he was able to fight with someone about it. This was the worst kind of punishment he could imagine. To not know where he was sleeping tonight, or how he would be able to pay for this drink because no one had the balls to even call him back.</p><p>The bartender threw him a glance as he walked by, running a rag over the counter that smelled like it was soaked with the same stuff used to clean the floors. Gavin stared at the wet streaks which were peppered by bits of debris and hair. He took another long drink from the bottle and set the bottle down on the wet spot, picking it up and moving it again so that he created rings on the surface of the bar. This place was disgusting. It was diseased. But there was one thing it didn’t have, and it was the one reason he came to this cesspool of a bar. It didn’t have any androids.</p><p>He didn’t used to have such strict criteria when it came to drinking. The idea of androids working in a bar made it seem less sleazy, or if anything a little more clean. He’d stopped going to human-only strip clubs when it became obvious between the two versions of dancers that one was used, stretchy, and translucent while the other was sculpted, firm, and undeniably fake. He couldn’t go back to one now that he’d seen the other, so he exiled himself to bars instead. The darker and stickier, the better. It was the only thing he deserved at any rate.</p><p>He checked his cell phone again, opening up the line of conversation for good measure. Philippe’s last line of swearing as well as the final threat of also auctioning off all of Gavin’s possessions if he didn’t pay his rent still had his response on hold. Fowler wasn’t any better, telling him to climb down out of his ass and to stop asking for a job. Gavin took another angry swig from the bottle. It wasn’t his fault all of the dolls were so busy killing eachother that humans had decided to leave all the murdering to them. There had to be one murder. One robbery. One <em> anything </em> that didn’t involve androids or the deviants they were turning into. He was half tempted to pick out a random son of a bitch that was worse on his luck than he was, and cause an accident in an alleyway if it meant he could investigate something that was worthwhile.</p><p>The bottle was almost empty. As tempted as he was to simply down the rest of it, Gavin held steady and continued to distract himself by spinning his phone. When the whole android craze had started, he’d been fairly confident in his job. People bitched and moaned about how they were losing their amazing toilet-scrubbing careers to androids and chose to sleep on the streets rather than actually doing something about it. Those people were the kind of trash that already had one foot in the sewer. They weren’t doctors or politicians or scientists. They weren’t university professors or CEO’s. And they weren’t DPD.</p><p>So when Gavin learned that CyberLife was sending an android to help with investigations, he wasn’t worried. In fact, he was looking forward to seeing the android stumble its way through the department, get a few honorable police officers killed, and Fowler scream his way into an early stroke so CyberLife would know to keep their money-grabbing fingers out of the police department. Nothing could beat the intuition of a real human being, the ability to follow gut feeling and look past the evidence in order to solve a crime. Only humans could bend the rules, follow a particular suspect because of a single piece of evidence, and beat them within an inch of their life if it meant they would spit up evidence and never tell a soul about police brutality. Androids would never be able to do that. They’d never be able to do his job.</p><p>Gavin switched from spinning the phone to sliding it back and forth between his hands on the countertop. He’d never gone this long without some kind of enraged outburst from someone, whether it be Fowler, Miller, Anderson, or even one of his exes. Occasionally he’d receive a message from the android whom everyone called Connor but Gavin had vocally named Dipshit, and he often ignored the messages, choosing to do battle with Fowler rather than acknowledge that the android had in fact called him into work. It was another reason Fowler said he was putting Gavin on desk duty. That and Gavin had said he was done with android related cases and would only come back if Fowler gave him in honest to god human case.</p><p>Karma wasn’t just a bitch. It was a cock-twisting misandrist cunt. Less than a month after Dipshit arrived at the precinct, the city was struck by a plague of rogue dolls rebelling against humanity. There had already been a growing case of missing androids but it seemed the civil war was waiting for the perfect moment to start. Gavin knew better than to let his suspicions slide. He made sure to let Fowler know every day that he thought Dipshit was the cause of it. He had no proof of course. He didn’t need it. All he needed was for Fowler to share some of his concern and to let him off the leash so Gavin could say he’d been a part of the great android purge of ‘38. The one thing he looked forward to most was being able to look into Dipshit’s eyes as he put a boot on its face and shoved it down into the furnace himself.</p><p>Of course it didn’t happen like that. Fowler told him to keep his mouth shut and focus his attention on the missing deviants. There wasn’t much Gavin could do on his own to trap the android, especially once Anderson had decided to adopt the prodigal little pissant. The whole department was kissing the android’s shoes, and when the footage of peace negotiations circulated the globe with Dipshit standing next to the deviant leader, they were sucking its dick. As if it single-handedly ended the android civil war. Gavin was the only one who saw it for what it was; an opportunistic pile of hardware that failed nearly everything it was designed to do, and happened to land right in the middle of the fight when the androids decided it wasn’t worth getting recycled into tin cans.</p><p>Gavin finished the last of his beer, letting out a deep breath as he set the bottle aside and went back to playing hand tennis with his phone which he was now seeing about three of. He’d gotten his ass handed back to him, that was for sure. The satisfaction on the other officers’ faces was so thick it leaked back onto him, filling him with a sick sense of joy to be crushed under the weight of being so wrong. Somehow that joy was still with him, growing deeper every day as he sank further into debt with no hope of going back to work, then finding the note on his door that he was evicted until he was able to meet the last four months’ rent. At least his car was still running, even if every warning light was lit on the dashboard.</p><p>The phone bounced off his fingers, and he heard the clatter on the floor below him before he even noticed the phone was gone. He closed his eyes and put his forehead in his hands, clenching his fingers into his dark brown hair. It would be perfect if he’d broken his phone. Absolutely perfect. That sick joy grew ever stronger, and he stood up with some difficulty from the bar. As he prepared to face the sticky floor, he realized someone was talking to him. He turned around, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Wha’ the fuck you saying?” he said. He immediately ratcheted in his asshole-ery when he recognized the slender shape of a woman standing next to him, her brown eyes wide as she gazed at him. She held something up in front of him.</p><p>“I─ your phone,” she said. “It fell under my chair.”</p><p>Gavin shook his head in an attempt to clear the alcohol, and tried to organize his expression into something somewhat friendly. “Thanks, and sorry about that,” he said, reaching for his phone. As he took it from her, he could already feel the sharp cracks along the screen’s surface. The joy purred inside of him, and he tapped the screen only to find that the screen did in fact light up, and he could still manipulate the apps.</p><p>“Are you a cop?”</p><p>He looked up, unaware that the woman had still been standing there watching him. He did a quick once-over of her which was easy to do. Thin, young, blond hair, short skirt, and nice firm tits that he could see the tops of over the collar of her blue tank top. And most importantly, no LED. The first decent wave of good luck he’d had all week. The miserable failure of his existence was beginning to wear off as he changed his tactics. He turned back to his chair, setting the phone down on the countertop. “That’s right. I’m a detective actually.”</p><p>He could hear the woman let out a breath, a universal indicator of a smile. “Looks like you had a rough day at work,” she said.</p><p>Gavin rotated slightly so that he could look at her. He hadn’t planned on doing this tonight. The effort of hating every person in his life had nearly drained all the energy out of him. But something about the perfect opportunity presenting itself made him push that misery aside. He glanced back behind her and spotted a table of similar young women, indicating where she had come from. He made sure his shirt was raised enough to show off the badge on his belt without being too obvious. It was the perfect lady lure. He’d forgotten he was even wearing it. No woman would approach a man at a bar, and only some women would approach an officer. And only a handful of those women ever got further than a beer with him.</p><p>He shook his head, setting his hand on the empty bottle in front of him. “Yeah, you could say that.” He brought the bottle to his lips, hoping something would be left that he’d missed. No luck. He set the bottle back down and tilted his head to indicate the chair next to him. “I was just about to grab another drink. You want one?”</p><p>The woman brushed a bit of blond hair off of her cheek, and let out a small breath of laughter as if she were shocked he’d even asked her. “Uh, sure.” She slid into the chair on his left as Gavin got the bartender’s attention, waving the empty bottle at him. The bartender moved towards them, throwing the glance that told Gavin he’d better be paying.</p><p>“Take another if you don’t mind,” said Gavin. He motioned towards the woman. “And for uh…”</p><p>“Kelly,” said the woman. “I’ll have what he’s having.”</p><p>The bartender nodded and moved away. Gavin laughed, turning the empty bottle in circles on the counter. “You’ve got pretty low standards when it comes to drinking,” he said. He looked at her to see she was gazing at him with a scrutinizing smile, leaning on the counter with both elbows so that her breasts rested on her arms. He knew not to stare. Instead he focused his attention on his broken phone. “Corona doesn’t get you drunk and it doesn’t taste good.”</p><p>“So why do you drink it?” said Kelly. She leaned further towards him, tossing her hair.</p><p>“Promised my ex I wouldn’t get drunk anymore,” said Gavin. “I guess it just stuck with me.”</p><p>He threw a quick glance up at her to make sure he was still on the right track. Mention the ex, add just the right amount of teasing, and he’d already dodged giving her his name. For the first time that night, he had hope that something might go right. The miserable joy was threatening to turn into real joy. He’d almost forgotten what that felt like.</p><p>The bartender returned and handed them two bottles, and this time Gavin didn’t look at him. He tilted the bottle up to his mouth and savored the first sip which was only satisfying in that it was cold and carbonated. Other than that, he might as well have been drinking rubbing alcohol flavored with oatmeal.</p><p>Kelly made a noise next to him, and she made a face as she lowered her own bottle. “God you’re right. That’s gross.”</p><p>“Eh, you get used to it after a while,” said Gavin, taking another sip. He gazed at her, making sure not to lower his eyes too much. “So what do you do?”</p><p>“I just got a job, actually,” said Kelly. “Floor control in the Stratford building. It’s pretty nice so far.”</p><p>Gavin nodded, taking a drink from his bottle. “Good for you. It’s hard to get a job these days.”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought for sure after the peace talks there wouldn’t be a single job available. I mean, they told me they already had about five hundred applications for that position and it took three months for them to get back to me but in the end, I guess I was good enough.”</p><p>Gavin stared down at his drink but gave a smile. “Well, your job says a lot about who you are. If you’re at the top of five-hundred people, that’s definitely something to be proud of. You’re not just good enough. You’re better than all of them.”</p><p>Her expression was almost frozen on her face, then gradually spread into a smile. He saw her eyes flick down to his mouth, and he gave himself another deep drink from his bottle as a reward. The panties were starting to get wet. He needed to get them soaked.</p><p>He turned back to his beer. “So what did you do before that?” He could hear her compose herself, shifting in her chair and drawing in a breath.</p><p>“I worked in nursing,” she said. “Hospice. It wasn’t a bad job. In fact it was really rewarding. I just thought I needed a change in careers.”</p><p>Gavin stared at the counter, strategizing his response. “So you went from helping people pass on to making the world a more organized chaos?”</p><p>He could see Kelly nod out of the corner of his eye. She laughed nervously. “Yeah. Yeah I guess you could say that.”</p><p>Gavin took another drink. “You had an easier job than mine. There’s things I’ve had to do. Things I’ve had to see and choices I had to make. When someone’s life is at stake and you can’t take it back, it can make you question what kind of person you are. If you’re the person you’ve wanted to be. That all happens in a split second at the end of a gun. But what you did─” He looked up at her and could almost see her getting moist. “─you’re at the other end for months, sometimes even years. That takes a certain kind of strength that you can’t get from any amount of training.” He picked up his bottle, letting her drown a little bit in her lust. “I envy you.”</p><p>The beer tasted better this time. Whether that was from the fact that he was getting more drunk or that he was most likely not going to have to sleep in his car tonight, it didn’t matter much. It was a band-aid on a missing limb. He could ignore the fact that he was horribly crippled at least for one more day.</p><p>Kelly took a sip from her bottle, leaning forward onto the bar again so that if Gavin risked it, he was sure to see most of the way down her shirt. “So, have you um… killed anyone?”</p><p>Gavin gazed down at the counter, debating how truthful he should be in answering her question. “Just one,” he said. “A suspect tried to kill my partner. Attacked me during questioning. Knocked the wind out of me and ran. He grabbed a gun off of one of the other officers, a new guy I think. Would have killed my partner and every officer in that hallway. I didn’t even think about it, I just…” Gavin made his hand into the general shape of a pistol and vaguely pointed. He shook his head. “... a life. Gone.”</p><p>He could see Kelly hanging onto his every word. She was moving closer to him, her shoulders tense. “But you saved so many other lives. Lives that were worth saving.”</p><p>He looked at her, the pain in his face almost genuine from the effort he was putting into showing it. “What’s a life worth? Do we keep score, tally them up and decide after a person’s dead whether or not it was okay for them to die?” He looked back down at the countertop. “I don’t deserve that kind of power. No one does.”</p><p>She was almost close enough for her breasts to touch his arm. Instead, she placed a hand on it. “The difference is when that power is in the hands of a good man and not a bad one,” she said. “You’re not a bad person even if─” She picked up his beer bottle and took a sip from it, making a face again. “─ugh, even if the beer you drink is awful.”</p><p>Gavin laughed, giving himself a mental high five. Physical contact, and she was stealing his drink. It felt like smooth sailing from here. He leaned into her slightly as he took his beer back, letting his fingers brush softly against hers. “Would I score more life points if the beer were better?”</p><p>“Oh definitely,” said Kelly. “Everyone knows the straight shot to heaven is all about the price of your liquor.”</p><p>Gavin shrugged and took a quick sip from the bottle. “Guess I’m going straight to hell then.”</p><p>Kelly laughed. He saw her turn to her drink and fidget with the bottle. “You know, you really have an honorable job. Most guys settle for gas station clerks or grocery store managers. You’re doing a good thing. You should be proud of it.” She looked up at him and Gavin took the opportunity to hold her gaze, dropping it momentarily to her mouth which was slightly open as if she were struggling to steady her breathing. The silence between them grew, feeling more like he was reeling in the best catch he’d had all year long. He waited patiently, counting the seconds until he saw it. Her eyes flicked down to his mouth and then up again as though she’d become aware of what she’d done.</p><p>She shifted back towards her bottle, gazing down at the counter again. “Well, as long as I have your services, officer,” she said, and Gavin noted the sultry tone behind her playfulness. “Can I get a police escort to the bathroom? I’d take a friend with me but─” She cast a glance back at the table of girls. “─everyone knows there’s strength in numbers.”</p><p>It took everything in Gavin to not leap up immediately. He forced himself to take another drink from his bottle, and nodded. “Sure, sure.”</p><p>He let Kelly get up first, noting how she threw a glance back at him as if to make sure he was following her. The bar had grown fuller since he’d entered it, busying the room with a mixture of sleazy men and semi-decent men. With a busier room came louder noise including the bustle of conversation and the snapping of billiards. It was a strange kind of exposure, walking through a bar of miserable men and following a beautiful blond that was probably bursting between her legs. There was something animalistic about it. Predatory. And right now, he was at the top of the food chain. </p><p>The noise was muffled a bit as they entered the alcove where the bathrooms were. He was in luck in that this particular bar had double bathrooms which was surprising considering how grungy it was. Kelly seemed to be hesitating. Her shoulders were drawing up and she was purposely avoiding his gaze as she pushed open the bathroom door into the women’s room. Gavin threw a quick glance at the bar behind him to make sure no one was looking. Then he let his facade shatter as he quietly stepped after her.</p><p>The bathroom door swung closed behind him, and he didn’t wait for Kelly to turn around before he had both hands on her shoulders. She drew in a breath as he spun her to face him, and he pushed her backwards until her back hit the first stall. She breathed heavily as he moved into her, the tension in her body triggering him to breathe hard as well. He put a hand to her neck and pressed his thumb to the side of her mouth, watching her expression carefully. He needed her to accept this. If she didn’t, he might as well walk out now.</p><p>He felt her pull him in, and her mouth just grazed his before he tilted her head away, pressing his mouth to her neck. The sharp breath she took sent a shockwave of energy through him, and he could feel himself reacting automatically. He pushed himself against her, pinning her to the stall as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clenched her hands into his hair. As he ran his hands down her waist and closed his mouth against the smooth angles of her neck, he felt an unwitting swell of pride. He was broke. He was homeless. And he was losing his job to a dickless piece of shit that everyone thought was android Jesus.</p><p>But android Jesus wasn’t about to score some pussy.</p><p>Gavin lowered himself down to her chest, bringing his hands up so that he cupped her breasts up and pressed his mouth to the top of one, gripping the other tightly so that his knuckles turned white. The urgency in her breath and the way she was lifting her pelvis into him was making him rise. He was going to need to do something about his pants before this started to get achingly uncomfortable.</p><p>He pushed her to the side, walking her backwards as he closed his mouth just below her ear, dragging his teeth against her skin just enough to let her know he could. She was grasping at him almost desperately, lacing her fingers into his hair and trying carefully to wrap her body around him while still moving with him. She was doing a good job falling apart for him. He’d barely even done anything to her and she already sounded as though she were being fucked into ecstasy. He wondered what she would sound like when he was actually inside of her.</p><p>They reached the last stall and he took the time to push her against the wall again, the brief moment of impact causing him to press his nose into her cheek as she let out a tense gasp against his skin. He pulled back and she made for his mouth again, but he caught her chin in his hand, running his thumb over her lips. Then he dove for her neck again, letting his hands run down the length of her waist. She curled into him, dropping her head back as he continued to close his mouth against her neck. She really wasn’t bad. Her skin was unbelievably clean, her body was tight, and her breasts were the perfect size. They may have even been real.</p><p>He wanted to know for sure. As he made his way down the curve of her neck, he pulled her shirt up along her stomach, catching underneath the structure of her bra so that he was able to gather it up onto her chest and expose her breasts. She was moaning softly against his temple as he picked them up in each hand, clenching and moving them in slow circles. He released one of them carefully to pick it up in his mouth, brushing his tongue against her hardened nipple. It felt fake. It tasted fake. But at least they looked amazing. And they were getting the job done by creating that aching pressure in his groin.</p><p>He teased the feeling a bit by hooking a hand under her knee and bringing her leg up, letting it drop slowly again so that he ran his hand along the length of her leg, pulling her skirt up with it. That seemed to work. He was almost throbbing with anticipation now, his body aching to be buried in something and his hips begging to buck. It was also doing something to Kelly. She’d let go of his hair only to grab the front of his leather jacket as if getting ready to push him. He took that as a sign to get moving again.</p><p>He pulled her with him as he moved backwards into a stall, still pressing his mouth into her breast. The fakeness of it didn’t bother him that much even if it did taste somewhat boring. He could deal with some level of augmentation, especially if it was only for sex. Some was better than all of it after all─</p><p>He let go of her breast as he fell back onto the toilet, his back slamming against the tank. She moved over him, straddling his waist and running her hands on either side of his neck. Gavin was nearly breathless, his body electrified with a frantic energy. But it wasn’t just the pressure of her on top of his trapped erection, the soft feel of her breasts in his face, and the way her legs were tightening on either side of his hips. It was something he’d forgotten to check. Something that was threatening to destroy this amazing lust he’d been building up just for this moment.</p><p>He ran his hands up along her waist and under her breasts again as he tried to forget it. This was all that mattered. That he was going to fuck this gorgeous woman that had decided he was better than the other pieces of shit in the bar enough to let him slip himself inside of her and get his release for the night. She was going to be so tight for him. So wet and warm. And even if it was all fake it would at least feel like it was real─</p><p>He found himself stopping again, the process rolling back a bit. She breathed into his hair, and he felt her hands drift down his chest to his hips. The distinct clink of his belt buckle triggered his mind to fall into it again, and he tried to spur it by sliding his hands along her legs and dragging her skirt up towards her waist. He was going to do this. He was going to let her ride him until she made such a mess that his adding to it was the most satisfying thing he could hope for in this shithole of a town. There was one thing he needed to be sure of first.</p><p>He pressed his hands against either side of her neck, drawing her attention towards him. She looked at him and slowly stopped what she was doing to his belt, her mouth still open as she breathed heavily. Gavin gazed at her, checking her temple again and analyzing the feel of her. Then he swallowed, feeling the uncertainty bite at him again.</p><p>“You’re not a doll are you?” he said.</p><p>Kelly’s expression was frozen for a second. She stared at him, her eyes jumping between his. Time almost seemed to stop as he waited for some kind of sign, and terror gripped him as it occurred to him that she might actually say yes.</p><p>She let out a tense laugh, shaking her head. “Are you… fucking serious?” She straightened, her shoulders falling back. “Did you seriously just ask me that?”</p><p>Gavin’s heart raced, a stalemate raging in his mind at possibly destroying his only chance for having incredible sex and the panic he felt at not knowing if she was what she seemed to be. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. All he wanted was an answer.</p><p>Kelly laughed again, and this time her expression was more serious. She brought her hands up and organized her clothes, untangling her bra over her breasts and pulling her shirt down. Gavin sat in a kind of numb petrification as she threw a cold glare at him, straightening her skirt. He didn’t want her to do this. They’d been so close. He was so close. Everything he’d done had been perfect. He’d gotten her so unraveled, it would have barely taken a nudge to throw her completely over the edge. If she would just answer the god damn question…</p><p>She stood up, relieving his pressure in a very unsatisfying way. She backed away from him slightly, pulling her skirt straight.</p><p>“Enjoy your right hand tonight, asshole,” she said, her eyes lit in a fiery energy. Then she moved out of the stall and Gavin listened to her footsteps as the door swung open and closed, leaving him in silence.</p><p>He didn’t move. He barely felt anything at all. The distant sounds of the bar echoed through the room in a dull reverberation, giving the impression that he was in a cave trapped deep underground. The walls were so close around him. Too close. There wasn’t enough room in here for him to think. He couldn’t fully comprehend the situation. He wasn’t going to get fucked. That was it. He’d missed his chance. Android Jesus was laughing in his face.</p><p>He was slumped over slightly on the toilet, one hand resting on his knee and the other hanging down to the floor. The tank was pressing into his back and he was starting to become aware of a tight cramp forming just below his shoulder blade. It didn’t feel right for him to move. If he could just stay here and rewind time, he could make it all work again. Everything he’d done had been perfect right down to the letter. He’d gotten her attention, made her laugh, made her care about him, and then he’d somehow talked her into letting him fuck her in the bathroom of the bar. No one else was that good. He was more of a pro at this than he was at his own job.</p><p>Except he’d forgotten to ask her if she was a fucking android.</p><p>He let out a breath, feeling himself sink lower onto the toilet. His erection was completely gone now, and his body was racked with the most frustrating tension he’d ever felt. He couldn’t imagine pounding one out himself tonight even if he was at home in his apartment. The miserable joy was starting to creep in again, replacing the electrified anticipation he’d been experiencing. Sex was so overrated. It was such a pain in the ass. If he could go without it and know it would never interfere with what he really wanted to do, he would never have sex again. It sure would make sleeping in his car a lot easier since that was something he was going to have to learn to get used to. He’d need to find a place to park it where it wouldn’t get towed. But first he’d have to get out of this stall. And he still needed to pay for his beer.</p><p>Something was buzzing in his jacket pocket. He looked down before reaching into it, finding his phone. As he pulled it out, the bathroom door opened, bringing with it a brief moment of noise from the bar before it slammed closed again. Gavin tapped the screen of his phone, barely noticing the footsteps which headed his direction. His blood nearly froze as he gazed at the screen, reading the message from Fowler.</p><p>“What the─ what are you doing in here!” a woman’s voice shouted.</p><p>Gavin reread the message several times before allowing himself to believe it. He felt his heart skip a beat, and the miserable joy disappeared completely in place of actual joy. A sharp breath of laughter escaped him. Those were the two most beautiful sentences he’d ever read in his life.</p><p>
  <em> Got a double human homicide for you. Get down to the station when you have a chance. </em>
</p><p>“This is the women’s bathroom,” said the woman. “Go jerk off somewhere else!”</p><p>Gavin slipped the phone back into his pocket, staring up at the woman. She glared down at him in disgust, her gaze dropping down to his undone belt buckle. Gavin glanced down at it as well, then looked back up at her. He gave a small shrug which made the porcelain tank clink ominously.</p><p>“Want to finish off what the last girl started?” he said.</p><p>The woman’s eyes widened. She gave a disgusted yelp before storming off, her footsteps heavy on the ceramic tile floor. Gavin gave himself a moment to enjoy the peace as the bathroom door slammed again.</p><p>He was pretty sure he was going to have to pay for more than just the beer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As a heads up, I'll let you guys know that I will be finishing Detroit: Within Soma before moving on this story further.</p><p>This first chapter was a way for me to see if I really am going to write this... and apparently it's going to happen. I swore I wouldn't write another fanfiction. I definitely swore I wasn't going to write a fanfiction about Gavin. But I'm writing a fanfiction about Gavin. And it's going to be delicious.</p><p>**Edit**<br/>I've moved the rating up to explicit for a number of reasons. The main one being that this is going to be a little more trashy than I anticipated. There is a LOT of sexual exploration in this story and some graphic details that would make the people who know me suggest I go see a therapist.</p><p>I wrote this all in the span of about eight hours and I had to take several breaks to laugh and ask myself what the hell I'm doing. I've never written anything explicitly sexual before, and you guys know me─ I'm a romantic sap. I make love not war, but with Gavin I knew he was going to want to get nuclear when it comes to sex. The guy's got so much self-hatred and narcissism at the same time it's a wonder his head doesn't explode. And I absolutely love him. I mean, the guy's his own wing man for Christ's sake. There's something to be said about a guy who hates someone so much that he's willing to steal credit for that man's accomplishments (i.e pretending to be the one who saved Hank at Stratford Tower from the rogue android in the hallway).</p><p>I also hadn't planned on involving Connor in all this, but I added him specifically because I know the internet loves him. Don't worry, I'll be gentle with him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>